Flick
by invi-chan
Summary: Une interview des personnages de la Série
1. Chapter 1

**texte by Destiny852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

**FLICK!**

MakubeX : Allez au diable... tous... pour m'avoir laissé... au Mugenjô... sois maudit, Ginji... maintenant... Je vais... entrer dans Babylon City...SOYEZ TOUS MAUDITS POUR M'AVOIR LAISSE...

Jubei : Une interview ? Pourquoi voudrais-je faire quelque chose comme ça parce que - J'AI ESSAYE DE BLESSER MON TRESOR ! OH, QUELLE HONTE ! JE DEVRAIS TAPER MA TETE CONTRE UN MUR DE BRIQUE POUR EXPIER MES PECHES ! (Dobby : Finalement, quelqu'un me comprend !)

Akabane : ...oh... votre peau est tellement belle... laissez-moi vous la couper en tranches fines...vssssshh !

Fudo : ...Mido...je sens le désire monter en moi... Mido...je sens le désire monter en moi... regarde-moi Mido...je sens le désire monter en moi... Mido...

Et maintenant l'interview !

Qui détestez-vous le plus ?

MakubeX :... je déteste tout le monde...parce que... ils... m'ont laissé là... commence à taper sur son ordinateur

Jubei : Quiconque qui essaierait de faire du mal à mon trésor ! O.o...

Akabane : ... quiconque qui m'empêcherait de m'amuser...

Fudo : ...Mido...

Quelle est votre arme favorite ?

MakubeX : ...mon ordinateur... parce que c'est... super cool...

Jubei : ... aiguilles... -.-

Akabane : Vous voulez le découvrir ? sourire en coin

Fudo : ... j'aime... les cures-dents(1) en metal brillant... dans mon... bras...Mido...O.O

Donneriez-vous votre vie pour protéger quelqu'un ?

MakubeX : ...oui...pour mon... super cool...ordinateur...

Jubei : OUI ! JELEPROTEGERAIMEMESICELACOUTEMAVIEPARCEQUEJAIESSAYEDELEBLESSERMAINTENANTJESUISFACEAUCHATIMENTDIVINACAUSEDEMESPECHESDONC,OUI !

Akabane : Si la personne m'autorise à la couper en morceaux après...

Fudo :... où est... Midou... Je me... fous de ça...merde... Midooooo...

Hum, si vous êtiez le diable, auriez-vous une raison de l'être ?

MakubeX : ...oui... parce que... ils... m'ont laissé... ici... Je les tuerais tous... avec mes... wire dolls...Ohh, ma chère lentilleeee...

Jubei : JE SUIS LE DIABLE PARCE QUE JAI ESSAYE DE BLESSER MON TRESOR ! QUELLE HONTE ! JE DEVRAIS PIQUER MES MAINS A CES AIGUILLES POUR EXPIER MES PECHES !

Akabane :... le diable ? Eh bien... je n'irais pas aussi loin... Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de très sympathique - qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? un boulot de transporteur ? N'interrompez-pas mon interview... crevez.

Fudo :... c'est juste... la faute à... Mido... Je vais... le tuer... avec mes... cure-dents... dans mon... bras brillant... que j'ai eu de... Edward Elric...

C'est presque fini... si vous étiez envoyé dans une île déserte avec uniquement des animaux et des plantes, qu'apporteriez-vous ?

MakubeX :... mon... ordinateur... et je changerai... les animaux en... wire dolls... yessss...

Jubei : J'AMENERAI MON TRESOR ! (n'est-ce pas évident ?)

Akabane : Je n'aurai besoin de rien... J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin... pour... tuer... avec mes couteaux... qui viennent de... nulle part...

Fudo : Mido... Alors je pourrais... le tuer... puis je le ramènerai à la vie... et je le tuerai... encore...

Pour finir, quel est le nom de la personne qui vous est le plus cher ?

MakubeX :... Dell... et... Apple...

Jubei : ... rougit

Akabane : ... épée...

Fudo : ...Mido...je sens le désire monter en moi... Mido...je sens le désire monter en moi... regarde-moi Mido...je sens le désire monter en moi... Mido...

à suivre... :D

* * *

(1) : en fait je suis pas sûre que ce soit ça mais bon tant pis... ça me semble bizarre quand même..  



	2. Chapter 2

**texte by Destiny852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

* * *

Petit Plus : La signification de Flick 

F pour Fucking

L pour Lame (faible)

I pour Idiot

C pour connerie

K pour Kay (?)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Kazu-chan, Natsuhiko/Yukihiko, Kite, Hera et la lycéenne chiante, Riko ! (1)

Premièrement, avez-vous une relation avec l'un des personnages de GB ?

Kazuki : 'deviens soudainement aussi rouge qu'une tomate'.

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko : ... Mon... petit... frère... Je...te...protégerais / Oh grand frère...-s'enlace-

Kite :... Aphrodine... héroïne... speeeedd...

Hera :...Kite... EUH, JE VEUX DIRE, JE DETESTE CE GARS ! CRAINS MA VENGANCE, SALE TRAITRE SAUVAGE ! O.o

Riko :... heinnnn ? Pourquoi me demandez-vous quelque chose comme çaaaaaaa ? Vous êtes stupide ou quoooiiii ? (2)

Que faites-vous pendant votre temps libre ?

Kazuki : ...J'aime bien épier les conversations.. -.-

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko : ...protéger...mon...petit...frère.../ Manger des glaces ! Yeah !

Kite :... ma déesse... ahhh... ma tête... sauve-moi...

Hera : Parler à moi-même avec une voix dramatique... JE VEUX DIRE MAUDIRE KITE ! J'AURAIS MA REVANCHE ! O.o...

Riko : ...embêter les gens... Hey, tu veux bien me payer une pizza ? Ou est-ce que je devrai montrer ces vilains petits magazines à votre mère...?

Connaissez-vous Ban Mido ?

Kazuki : Malheureusement, oui. Pourquoi les gens me mettent toujours avec lui ? N'est-ce pas évident que je suis avec - GASP - 'se couvre la bouche'...

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko : ...dans...l'anime... Je l'attaque... sans raison...dans le manga... il a tué...ma petite soeur... qui est en ce moment dans mon corps.../... Ginji-kun dit qu'il n'est pas si mauvais, Je-Je-Je VEUX DIRE, IL EST LE PLUS MAUVAIS ! L'ULTIME MECHANT ! Mon grand frère dit ça...

Kite : Ban ? C'est une drogue ? Heraaaa...

Hera : ...qui ? Qui est cette personne ?

Riko : Ohhhh... CE gars ? Il est assez méchant... hey, tu veux bien m'acheter des lacets ?

Avec quel autre personnage d'un autre anime pourriez-vous être comparé ?

Kazuki : ... Shuichi Shido... de GRAVITATION...

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko :... Haru Soma... de Fruits Basket... il a un côté sombre cool../ A-ano, Tohru-san, de Fruits Basket... elle est très gentille et prévenante...

Kite : ... Kato de Angel Sanctuary... où est-ce qu'il a eu tout ce crack... salaaaauuudddd...

Hera :... Kagome de Inu Yasha... elle est dans une relation difficile comme moi - NON JE NE LE SUIS PAS ! JE DETESTE KITE ! HAINNNNNNEEEEEEE ! O.O !

Riko : Nia de DearS ! Elle est mignonne, et a tout ce qu'elle veut ! Chanceuse... (comme si tu ne l'étais pas...)

J'en viens à la fin des questions... êtes-vous amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Kazuki : ... 'rougit'

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko : Mon petit frère... ah, taisez-vous saletés de Chrétiens... qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois un gay incestueux.../...um, mon Grand Frère... D'UNE MANIERE FRATERNELLE !

Kite :... Heraaa... et speeeeedddd...

Hera : ... Kite - JE VEUX DIRE JE SUIS CELIBATAIRE ET FIERE !

Riko : M. Akabane ! Il est si grand et mielleux et gentil et beau et cool et bla bla bla...

Dernière question, comment termineriez-vous une interview en premier lieu ?

Kazuki : Whoua. Je n'ai jamais pensé à cela. Hey, c'est une caméra ?

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko : JESUS CHRIST, CEST UNE CAMERA ! JE N'AIME PAS YUKIHIKO, MAMAN ! BIEN SUR QUE JE NE SUIS PAS GAY, J'AIME LES CHRETIENS/ G-g-grand frère ne... m'aime... pas... ? -snif-

Kite : ...pourquoi cette caméra a une bouche ?

Hera : ...JESUS ! J'AI COMPLETEMENT ANEHANTI MA REVANCHE !

Riko : OOOOOHHH ! JE VIENS JUSTE DEME CONFESSER A M.AKABANE ! EEK !

* * *

(1) : La plupart de ces persos ne peuvent être connus qu'en ayant vu l'anim.

(2) : En Japonais ça sonne mieux : "EEEEEEEHHHH? Nani desu kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Bakajanai na yoooooooooo?"

* * *

Dans l'épisode suivant : Shido, Madoka, Kagami et Ren...  
Ja ne 


	3. Chapter 3

**texte by Destiny852**

**traduction by invi-chan**

* * *

**_Blabla avant la traduction :_**

Je voulais juste remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mes traductions, merci, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer de les publier, et aussi à faire plus d'efforts pour que ce soit fidèle à l'original (oui, parce que j'avoue couper parfois quelques passages pas très important quand je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que cela signifie). J'espère que vous continuerez toujours à lire mes traductions, même si je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune fille d'à peine 18ans qui va aller en fac de sciences alors qu'elle adore l'anglais (lol), et qui va avoir un semestre sans avoir de cours de langue.

Sur ce, arigato et bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Shido, Madoka, Kagami et Ren!**

Et en invité spécial, HIMIKO !

Oooookay ! Il semble que j'ai souvent posé cette question dernièrement... Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui vous soit cher ?

Shido : Eh bien... il y a cette fille... et elle joue du violon... attendez, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE VOUS RACONTE CA ! ' siffle et des aigles à têtes blanches se mettent à attaquer '

Madoka : ...Sh-shi-...sh-...nan rien...

Kagami : ...observer...devoir...ob...server...

Ren : ...K...-k-k-k...Ka-...je ne sais p- AAAAAUUGGHH! (est tuée par des fans de KaJuu, gomen nasai Ren :D !)

Himiko : ... Humph ! Il n'est pas spécial pour moi ! Il a tué mon frère ! Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste 'renifle '

Quelle est la première chose à laquelle vous pensez lorsque je dis L.S. ?

Shido : Love Sick (amour malade)...JE-JE-- VEUX DIRE, JE SUIS UN EFFRAYANT MAITRE DES ANIMAUX, ROAR ! O.o

Madoka : ...like...sulfur...? (aimer... soufre)

Kagami : Lower Town is Shit ...(A/N: WTF?) (vous aurez compris, pas besoin de traduire... WTF veut dire What the fuck au fait.)

Ren : -morte- : D!

Himiko: Lame...shit... (faible... merde...)

Quel est votre style ?

Shido : Dégage. 'siffle et envoie des chiens sur toi'

Madoka : ...Je porte une jolie robe de marin... oui... Je n'ai pas de costumes très cool merci pour le manque d'argent du studio DEEN... salopes...-.-

Kagami : Si c'est branché, je le porte.

Himiko : Mon costume me permet de bouger facilement et en même temps de garder mes poisons à portée de mains.

Hobbies ?

Shido : ... écouter du violon... JE-JE VEUX DIRE LUTTER AVEC DES LIONS ! RAWR !...-- ' Keh...

Madoka : Jouer du violon pour Sh-...Sh-i...d-d-...oublier...

Kagami : ...observer... --

Himiko : ...empoisonner les gens...

C'est presque fini... si vous aviez un enfant et que lui/elle allait se marier demain...

Shido: ...cela dépend. Qui est ma femme...?

Madoka : Je les comblerais de fleurs, fleurs roses, roses foncées, et des FLEURS ROSES FONCEES ! WHEE TEE HEE !

Kagami : ...Je tuerais le marié. Parce que sa chemise était froissée... tch...

Himiko : ...ça dépend...qui est mon mari...?

Une question habituelle... connaissez-vous Kazuki Fuchoin ?

Shido: ...Che...stupide bâtard...stupide...fils débiles...che...

Madoka : Ah oui, le gars avec qui je devais être avant si STUDIO DEEN ne m'avait pas mis avec SHIDO !

Kagami: ...oh oui, le petit ami de Jubei... 'petit rire contenu'

Himiko : ...il est gay ?

...okay, Pensez-vous qu'il est gay..?

Shido : Connaissez-vous une personne hétéro saine d'esprit qui porterait la même chose que lui ?

Madoka: ...je ne crois pas...

Kagami : ...venez jeter un coup d'oeil...

Himiko : ...D'une certaine façon je sens que lors de ce plaquage sur ce gosse dans l'épisode avant la confrontation il avait des arrières-pensées...

Keh keh, keh keh keh...

Shido : T'es shooté ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

...maintenant je m'autorise à vous présenter notre autre invité spécial, qui a tout entendu, voici 

KAZU!

Shido/ Madoka/ Kagami/Himiko : ...MERDE !

Ren : -soudainement revenue à la vie- Kazuki-san!

Kazuki: ...'Se contracte' ...donc c'est ce que vous pensez vraiment de moi, hein... ? -BATTLE AURA RISES...-

Kagami: ...arrête ! Je n'ai rien dit sur toi...!

Oh, comment avons-nous pu oublier le tintement des grelots du... "petit ami de Jubei" ? (1)

Kagami : ...sois maudit...

Kazuki tue tout le monde et ils vécurent heureux après cela, fin XD

Bon... c'était un peu bizarre...

(1) : je suis vraiment pas sûre de ma traduction là... c'était trop space pour moi.

* * *

Dans l'épisode suivant : HEVN, Paul, Natsumi, et Emishi! 


End file.
